


eyes locked, legs locked

by jjokkomi



Series: eventually (i fall into you): future drabbles/oneshots [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some other stuff ill tag later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 23:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkomi/pseuds/jjokkomi
Summary: kyungsoo helps jongin with his rut





	eyes locked, legs locked

**Author's Note:**

> not edited bc im in a rush ajsdkljsakl I'll fix the title later too  
update: title has been fixed LOL

Kyungsoo wakes up feeling sweaty, immediately annoyed and wanting to get away from whatever has him so hot. He groggily opens his eyes and looks around, waking up completely as a strong scent hits his nose. Right, he thinks to himself, turning to look at Jongin and seeing his husband lying face down on the bed, looking irritated even in his sleep. Jongin’s rut is long overdue.

He should have gotten one two months ago, but stupidly prolonged it with suppressants for something important at work. Kyungsoo doesn’t know, he just knows that his alpha can be really stupid when it comes to his own rut. He dropped the kids off with Seungsoo yesterday morning, figuring it was only a matter of time before Jongin’s rut kicked in at full force. The elder was an irritable grouch all day yesterday so he’s not the least bit surprised to see he started his rut in the middle of the night.

He shivers a little at how overwhelming his scent is, kind of glad his own heat won’t come for a while because he can easily see himself being triggered into it if he was a little closer to that time. He can still be levelheaded during his own heat but if Jongin’s rut is happening at the same time, he’s a mess. He sighs as he reaches over and moves Jongin’s hair away from his sweat dampened forehead.

“Jongin?” he questions, shaking his shoulder a little bit and not being the least bit surprised when he gets a growl aimed his way as Jongin groggily opens his eyes. “You’re sweating,” he informs the alpha, getting glared at as Jongin attempts to sit up.

Kyungsoo gets out of bed while he still has the will to, going and getting Jongin a glass of cold water and then coming back to the bedroom. Jongin has kicked the blankets off the bed and gotten rid of his pants, taking matters into his own hands, making him frown a bit. He sets the water down on their nightstand and contemplates if he should grab condoms now or later, although it’s really just added protection since he’s gotten his iud after the twins. Jongin must scent him because he groans and cracks his eye open, looking over at him and breathing heavily.

“Where did you go?” Jongin questions, reaching over for him and tugging him onto the bed, immediately moving to attack his neck.

“Getting you water, you should drink some now before you get all distracted,” he replies, overwhelmed by how much stronger Jongin’s scent has gotten in the short amount of time it took him to get the water. “Please,” he replies sternly, shoving Jongin off of him long enough to give his alpha a pleading look, knowing he’ll only listen when he’s not distracted.

“Fine,” Jongin grumbles, reaching for water and drinking it sloppily.

Kyungsoo would normally scold him but instead just works on getting his own clothes off because he doesn’t want Jongin to rip up another sweater again. It distracts Jongin though who immediately forgets about his water and watches him, making him feel a little self-conscious even though its dumb to.

“You want me to help you, right?” he questions coyly, reaching out and resting his hand on Jongin’s thigh and watching as his cock twitches as he quickly nods his head. “Do you want your cock in my mouth? Or should I ride you first?” he questions, relishing in the groan Jongin lets out as he just stupidly nods his head, not answering his question at all.

Kyungsoo almost rolls his eyes at the lack of response, figuring Jongin isn’t too impatient that he can give himself time to get ready to handle actually having sex with him. He reaches for the elder’s cock and inhales deeply at how hard and hot he already feels, ignoring the impatient groan Jongin lets out as he starts slowly moving his hand up and down. He leans downwards and takes the tip into his mouth, the taste of precum hitting his tongue instantly as he sucks. He looks up when Jongin lets out a loud cuss, pulling off and getting himself a little bit more comfortable.

“You’re too big for me to take,” he comments lowly, looking up and making eye contact with the elder as he licks a stripe up before planting kissing all around his length. “I’d choke if I tried to put you down my throat,” he adds on, feeling the cock in his hands twitch in excitement as Jongin’s scent flares.

“Kyungsoo,” Jongin croaks out, looking antsy so he knows he’s teased maybe a bit too much too soon, wanting to feel bad when Jongin actually whimpers a little, but it only makes him fight down a smile.

He moves to straddle the elder, reaching behind him and stretching himself out a little before he does anything. He’s already wet and Jongin must be able to tell because he snaps forward and immediately pulls him into a sloppy kiss, making him fight down a squeal when he feels the elder spread his ass open and groan into his mouth.

“_Fuck_,” he gasps out, flushing as Jongin grabs his hand and immediately puts it in his mouth, sucking off his own slick and moaning around his fingers. He feels his hole twitch watching as Jongin laps at them until he gotten the taste off, his other hand busily trying to grab a hold of his cock and shove it where he wants it.

Kyungsoo feels bad for him when he lets out a frustrated noise and moves to help him, moving his hand out of the way and slowly sinking down on his cock. Jongin moans loudly in his ear, not giving him time to wait as he starts thrusting into him at an erratic pace that won’t make either of them last that long.

“You feel so _good_ in me,” he moans out, knowing its always best to get Jongin off sooner rather than later and knowing exactly how to do that. “Love how good you fuck me, want you to fuck me _so_ good. Can you do that for your omega? Fuck me really good,” he whines out, shrieking when he gets shoved on his back and Jongin is practically bending him in half as he starts thrusting hard and deep.

“You can be harder than that,” he sighs out, rubbing along Jongin’s back and gasping at how good Jongin fucks him when he’s like this. He’s not so far gone that he doesn’t listen though, always immediately coming to a stop if he so much as lets out a tiny wince. Even during the worst parts of his ruts Jongin is still worried about him.

“I’m okay, you can go fuck me harder, _please_ alpha,” he begs, gaping when Jongin complies and starts a brutally hard pace. It’s _probably_ not a smart idea to rile him up this much during their first round, but he’s been so ready for this rut he wants Jongin to completely _wreck_ him.

They barely have time to even have sex any more, with the kids constantly needing his attention every second of the day. They still have sex, but it’s never as good as it is when they don’t have to worry about anything interrupting them. He hates not being able to moan as loud as he wants or edge Jongin on like he knows he can. He misses his husband _fucking_ him into the mattress and making him unable to walk comfortably for the rest of the day.

“Are you close?” he questions, already knowing the answer by the way the elders knot is starting to slowly swell and his own belly is starting to heat up. “I want you to come, so much, put another baby in me alpha, _please_,” he whimpers out, gasping at how quickly Jongin’s knot swells at that that he feels himself start to come. The elder buries his face in his neck as he lets out a loud groan as he starts to come too, making him feel completely full. 

He pants a little as he tries to catch his breath, running his hands through Jongin’s hair and smiling when he hears Jongin sniffle into his neck, letting out pleased groans as he tightens himself around his cock and milks him as good as he can.

“Baby, _stop_,” Jongin moans into his neck, still trying to slowly thrust into him even though he can’t anymore.

“You okay?” he questions, watching as Jongin lifts himself up a little so he can actually see his face, reaching up and wiping his cheeks for him, not mentioning it yet. He’ll tease him about it later.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Jongin questions tiredly, looking ready to crash on top of him before waking up in another hour ready to go at it again.

“Of course not, you always take real good care of me,” he soothes, reaching up and giving his husband a quick peck on the cheek before tugging him back down. “You can nap,” he whispers, getting a nod despite Jongin continuing to kiss at his neck, sucking down on his first bite mark enough that he feels his toes tingle. “Or you can get me off again, whatever you want,” he sighs out, smiling stupidly when Jongin starts to nip at his neck teasingly.

**Author's Note:**

> uh yeah ill write something here later LOL
> 
> SO i wrote this in like 30 minutes or so bc the smut i wanted to write was going horribly and i already know i can just .... write filth for these two bahdjsklakl also bc i havent written anything for eventually in a long time and i miss these boys so yeah


End file.
